Twins or Lovers?
by EzriaIsmySHIP12
Summary: Lucy and Ian are they in love?


One shot Lucian fanfic I hope you like it sorry i'm a really bad writer and tell me what you guys think! sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes!

Lucy's POV

I woke up at 5 in the morning to here jack barking at the door. I got up and put on my robe on to hear someone knocking at the door, as I made my way through my apartment.

I opened the door to see a very rushed Ian Harding.

" hey Ian what's up?" I asked yawning as invited him in.

"We have to be on set in.." he cheeked his watch.

"10 minutes! You weren't answering your phone" He stated.

"Oh shit I forgot shit shit shit!" I yelled as I made my way to my room. I slipped on a white strapless sun dress, as I made my way out of my room. I didn't bother taking a shower because their was one in my dressing room. As I was out of my room I saw Ian and Jack playing with one of his toys, I knew I had strong feelings for Ian but its just I don't know if he does back.

I wasn't ready to have my heart broken but i know Ian would never hurt me. I feel like I need to settle down and find myself, I want to do that with Ian.

As I noticed I was standing in the hallway for at least a minute just thinking. "Lucy, Are you done yet?" Ian yelled as I made my way to my kitchen.

"Yeah I'm ready! Lets go!" I answered back as he got up and put his black shoes on.

We got in Ian's car and made our way to the studio. We shared glances the way there, I really did love him I just wondered if he felt the same."Lucy?... Lucy?" I turned my way to look at Ian as he stared laughing. "What?" I started laughing with him as he look and smiled.

" I have been calling you for the past like 5 minutes! Were here!" he looked at me as he got out of the car and made his way to my door and opened it.

"your such a gentleman!" I laughed, As I did Ian picked me up and started running.

"what are you doing let me down! IAN LET ME DOWN" I was laughing as I was screaming, I bit his arm as he started to laugh.

"why did you bit me? That hurt" I laughed as he opened the door to studio. I went inside and rushed my way to my dressing room to get ready I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me when I heard the door knock and of corse it was Ian. I let him in and shut the door behind me.

"hey um Lucy I have to tell you something" he asked as I looked at him and smiled. I thought to myself 'is he going to say that he loves me Also' wait no I shook my head 'it's not going to happen'.

"Yeah sure what is it?" I asked.

"i can't believe I'm saying this!... I wanted to know.. Shit um... Is there anything going on with us? I mean romantically? " he asked as I was in shock with the whole thing I tock in a deep breath and smiled.

" I don't know do you want anything to be happening between us?" I asked as he smiled.

"well I do and…oh my God I can't believe I'm saying this I think I'm head over heels In love with you" he said as I smiled deeply he just said he loved me I then knew that i was 100 percent in love with this man.

"me to I think I have really strong feelings for you and..." right there and the his lips attached to mine not as Ezra and Aria but as Lucy and Ian, it was no act and it felt great.

He pulled away as he put his hands on my cheeks, " I have been waiting for this moment since the day I meet you".

Ian's POV

I cant believe i did that and she even felt the same way, I knew I loved her, i dream about her kiss her touch and being with her.

I'm going to get dressed i be out in a minute"Lucy stuttered. "i'll be waiting" i said back as I was still smiling.

5 minutes later Lucy came out dressed. She walked over to me and kissed me with just as much passion as 20 minutes ago. It felt right, we kissed back and forth till she let my tongue as she did the same to hers. For years of kissing her I never felt her tongue like I did it was great as she started teasing I grabbed her waist and pulled her on the couch with me we sat there making out till, Lucy climbed on my waist and grabbed the tie I was wearing, she pulled away quickly as she got up off my waist,

"we need to be on set. Now!" I quickly got off the couch and fixed my tie as we both made our way out her change room.

When we both got to the official office we made our way to the producers. Ones I heard what scene we were filming i couldn't help but smile, I felt Lucy's eyes on me as she let out a giggle to. As we separated for hair and make-up, I read the scrip ones over then I noticed that there was a make out right in front of Drew. I laughed remembering how jealous I felt watching Lucy and Drew film the kiss last week and how Lucy was wanting to just get it right the first time.

After Work

Ian's POV

As me and Lucy finished the last scene of the day which happened to in involve Holly and Chad, i went back to my change room, and opened the door. I walked in grabbing my IPhone out of my pocket to see a text from Lucy. I read the message under my breath,

"look behind you" as i turned around to see Lucy. She held my neck as I bent down and I kissed her. Things stared to get really heated and clothes were being thrown. There was a knock on the door, we pulled apart and I went to open it.

" Oh, Shay, Ashley what are you doing here?" I asked i heard the bathroom door close.

" Who's in here Ian? I heard that" Ashley giggled as she pushed the door open to see Lucy's shoes and my tie on the floor.

"Lucy get out here now!" yelled Shay as she noticed the same things.

I looked around in shock and let out a quite giggle. I was about to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. The door opened and Lucy walked out and I saw her shit was inside out.

"Hey Lucy things getting hot between you and Harding?" Ashley asked as she pointed to Lucy's shirt that was inside out. I just stared to laugh I was not able to stop. Everyone else joined in.

Lucy's POV

When Ashely and Shay left I walked over to Ian who was now packing up to go home and I grabbed his waist as he turned around to look at me, he smiles which I have to say is one of the hottest smiles around. I looked into his ice blue eyes and I could see he is the one. I grabbed his face and kissed him, so passionately like i have not seen him or kissed him in a year. I pulled away to take a breath,

"I love you Ian" I told him and went for his lips again.

It felt real and now I don't have to hide under every boy I meet, sleep with them thinking i will find them if i do, because I think I found the one man that makes me happy and always will. Ian pulled away, he looked at me,

"do you want to finish this at my house, we can have a nice dinner I will cook some famous mac and cheese, and if you want sleep over?" Ian asked a little nervous maybe in case i said no. I looked at him and smiled,

"I would love to" I told him seeing him smiling back at me.

At Ian's apartment

Ian's POV

We got inside the door as me and Lucy sat down on the couch we sat there in silence till Lucy jumped on my lap and started to kiss me. Our tongues fought for dominance till Lucy went to my neck kissing and sucking. It was amazing to have her with me and could kiss her behind cameras. I never wanted anyone so much, I loved her and I think she is the one I have been waiting for. As me and Lucy continued, I lifted her and made my way to my bed. We were undressed quickly and i realized this was going to be our first time, and definitely not our last.

" I love you Karen Lucille Hale" I told her looking into her eyes.

" I love you Ian Michael Harding" She told me as we continued from there.


End file.
